Sayaka Ōhara
Sayaka Ōhara (大原 さやか; born December 6, 1975 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Alicia Florence in Aria, Beatrice in Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Hiroko in Space Pirate Mito, Layla Hamilton in Kaleido Star, Milly Ashford in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Yūko Ichihara in xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa Chronicle. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2009-2010) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Alicia Florence *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Kaori Sanada *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Kaori Sanada, Young Nataru *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Milly Ashford, Lelouch (Child), Mother (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Milly Ashford, Lelouch (Child), Zhou Xianglin *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Host B (ep23) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Irisviel von Einzbern *Freezing (2011) - Milena Marius *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Saika Magoichi *Guin Saga (2009) - Ema, Queen Tonya (ep1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Aya Tsuji *Jormungand (2012) - Valmet *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Margaret *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Margaret *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal: Season III (2016) - Michiru Kaiō/'Sailor Neptune' *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Saika Magoichi *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Yūko Ichihara *xxxHOLiC (2006) - Yūko Ichihara 'Anime Shorts' *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2014) - Irisviel von Einzbern (ep5) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - Yūko Ichihara 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Masaki Kurosaki *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Cast *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Additional Voices *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Additional Voices *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Sumire Nagara *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Front Lady *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Yūko Ichihara 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Ine Makigami (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Milly Ashford *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Margaret *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Yūko Ichihara Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Picture Drama' *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Alicia Florence Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kaede *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Kaede *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Alicia Florence *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Milly Ashford *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Selvaria Bles *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Margaret *Persona 4 (2008) - Margaret *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Margaret *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Margaret *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Margaret *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Margaret *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Margaret *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Margaret *Project X Zone (2012) - Selvaria Bles *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Selene McGriff *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Saika Magoichi *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Saika Magoichi *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Mem Aleph *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Frigg *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Rolett *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Hilda Rhambling *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Cecile Neues *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Selvaria Bles *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Selvaria Bles *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Selvaria Bles 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Grette Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors